My Little Secret
by Blackfang64
Summary: Oniyuri's always adored Torako... but to what point? Torako/Oniyuri oneshot


**Author: Okay, this is my second Hyakko fic. Warning to readers that the following will contain Torako/Oniyuri, you can't complain about incest as they are not sisters by blood. Anyway, enjoy! **

**-0-0-**

_It's quiet... _

The faint bit of moonlight shined through the curtains shinning upon the darkness concealed in the room. Upon the bit of light reflecting, soft sapphire coloured orbs stared into the distance. A lock of cyan coloured hair flickered against the girl's nose as she pushed it aside.

_What time is it? _

Her eyes drifted over at the alarm clock reading the digits with tired eyes.

_One o'clock? Why can't I get to sleep these days? Wasn't like this when I was younger... _

_**-5 years ago- **_

The door creaked open as a shadowy figure stood outside of the room. Walking slowly across the room, fragments off light shined upon the long strands of mandarin hair as the shadow revealed a small girl grasping her pillow close to her. Approaching the bed slowly, the girl walked to the side with her eyes focused on the young cyan haired girl sleeping peacefully. "Oniyuri..." the small girl reached over giving a soft push against the sleeping girl.

"...Mmm... wha... Torako...?" Oniyuri groaned lightly, rubbing her eyes as she looked over at the small girl standing before her. "What's wrong?"

"I can't get to sleep. Can I... sleep with you tonight?" Torako's eyes softened in a pleading manner. Oniyuri just smiled warmly from what Torako could see as she shifted aside. "Arigato" climbing happily into the bed, Torako settled down quietly snuggling closely to her sister. "Goodnight..."

"Goodnight..." Oniyuri watched as Torako drifted off to sleep peacefully. The warm smile never left her face as her arm circled around Torako bringing herself closer.

_Such a cute face... _

A small blush bloomed on Oniyuri's cheeks as her eyes drifted down towards Torako's small lips.

_So small, but so cute... _

Snuggling herself deeper, Oniyuri brought herself to Torako's level as she leaned her head closer towards Torako.

_What am I doing, why am I attracted towards her...? _

An inch away from Torako's lips, Oniyuri took a deep breath before pressing her lips lightly against Torako's own. Her eyes drifted to sleep as she pulled away reminiscing with a smile on her face.

_I guess this will be my little secret... _

_**-Present- **_

"Oniyuri?" Oniyuri's mind snapped back into reality as her eyes lifted her attention to the tall mandarin haired girl.

"Torako? What's wrong?" the cyan haired girl asked as she sat herself up stretching her arms.

"I can't get to sleep" an image flashed through Oniyuri's mind of a younger Torako before smiling warmly.

_You're still a child aren't you Torako? _

"Here" shuffling herself across the bed, Oniyuri issued for the girl to proceed as Torako laid down beside her.

"Arigato..." Torako smiled as she rested her head against the pillow shifting herself so she was facing Oniyuri.

"Why could you sleep, if I may ask?"

"I don't know, something about tonight kept bothering me. I thought I'd come here since..." Torako's response drifted away as she shyly lowered her gaze.

"You really are still a child, Torako" a pouting response came from Torako in which Oniyuri just laughed in response. "Try to get some sleep, you've got school tomorrow"

"Hai..." closing her eyes, Torako shuffled underneath the blanket before the only thing that could be heard of her was the sounds of soft snores.

_She's grown... _

Oniyuri gazed at how much Torako had change since she was a child, feeling a warm presence over her heart.

_She's beautiful... hm, she's definitely all grown up now... _

A memory triggered in Oniyuri's mind when her eyes gazed upon Torako's sleeping face.

_That time... that time when I shared my first kiss with her. I remember she had a face just like that... _

Oniyuri pushed herself across, bringing her body close to Torako's own. Slipping her hand from underneath the sheets, she brought it over to Torako's face tracing the outline of her cheek with her finger.

_So soft, and yet so smooth... _

Her finger traced it's way down to Torako's lips, lightly brushing at how perked they were.

_That feeling..._

A rose blush came upon Oniyuri's cheeks as she slowly moved her head towards Torako.

_When I first kissed Torako, I felt a warm feeling in my heart... _

Resting her hand on Torako's cheek, Oniyuri inched closer Towards Torako's lips as she could feel Torako's breath brushing lightly against her lips.

_Could it be... _

One last look, Oniyuri closed her eyes as she pressed her lips against Torako once more.

_Love? _

The feeling from within her heart exploded, sending fires of passion rushing through her body. Deepening the kiss, Oniyuri was surprised to find a slimy object making it's way into her mouth. Opening her eyes, she pulled away breathing heavily as she found a pair of light sapphire eyes staring lovingly at her.

_Oh shit... _

"Couldn't help yourself could you?" despite Torako's voice being soft and gentle, a wave of fear spiralled through Oniyuri's body.

"How long... have you been awake?" Oniyuri hesitantly asked shifting her hands uncontrollably.

"I never went to sleep... I was waiting for that... waiting for you" a small blush crept upon Torako's cheeks as her eyes drifted away.

"Baka. You were awake back then weren't you?" a small nod came from Torako as Oniyuri eased up. "I see... then you must think I'm a freak, right?"

A moment's silence passed between the two before either one would speak. "Gomen nasai..." before Oniyuri could leave a hand shot up from underneath the sheets grabbing hold of her wrist.

"If your freak... then I guess I'm one too..." Oniyuri's sat there stunned by Torako's words, watching the moonlight revealed a smile on Torako's face like she had never seen. "I... I love you, Oniyuri..."

"I love you too, Torako..." leaning her head down, she gently cupped her sister's cheeks as she brought her lips to Torako.

_I guess my little secret... _

With that, she pressed her lips against Torako's own, capturing the girl in a warm kiss.

_Will be our little secret from now on... _

**-End-**

**Author: Please no flames about this, I know its incest even if there not related but still it's a story. Read and review if you liked it though!**


End file.
